


【博君一肖】暴雪（下）R部分

by paidabing527



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paidabing527/pseuds/paidabing527
Kudos: 4





	【博君一肖】暴雪（下）R部分

哪能不搞呢。王一博把肖战按在寝室自己床的台阶上顶弄得一次比一次深。肖战两条腿被抬高架在王一博肩膀上，攀着王一博脖颈随着他动作低声哼鸣，颠簸得几近要滑下去。

“轻一点吧王一博……靠你不是人……”为防止滑下去，王一博手掌死死禁锢着肖战臀肉，给本来存些凉意的臀瓣擦燃潜藏欲火。

穴内被捣弄得翻出艳红色的软肉死命夹紧王一博粗大茎身不愿放松。肖战被搞得神志不清也不忘揽住王一博的后颈下压，阖眸认认真真去寻王一博唇瓣。

他喜欢在做爱时吻王一博。

王一博也分出部分心神来和肖战接吻。吻毕肖战还黏黏糊糊齿尖衔着他唇角不愿分开，王一博会意刚要再吻，便听见肖战含糊着嗓音带着被情欲冲刷的粘腻开口。

“王一博是世界上最好的小孩。”

“谁要欺负王一博，我就是拼上这辈子也要搞得他身败名裂。”

“王一博什么也没做错，王一博值得世界上最好的爱。”

“王一博，以后不许说分手。”

少年身形微滞，仿佛滞留在三年前无尽绝望空荡的时空难以走出。肖战见动作停了也有霎时清明，想着又戳了崽崽的痛处刚想张口弥补，便被突如其来的狂骤操干硬生生噎回了嗓子眼。

然后是落到他脸上的。清清凉凉的泪。

肖战一愣，旋即凑过去一点一点吻掉他颊侧泪痕。气都喘不匀还是挣扎着开口。

“……第一次看见你哭，一博。”


End file.
